Apocalypse:book 1:2:remembrance
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: Ryo continues to tell his story about the traitor and the war that he waged against the digital world. From how they first meet to how tragedy ripped their group apart. An insight into the past of the traitor. The question is who is the traitor?
1. Ch 1 memories of a legand

Crazy: yes i have this chapter in two of my storys and for good reason. it acts as the turn of point for Ryo's spin off and that's handy.

Yamaki: what do you want? i have a very top secret government agency to run.

Crazy: how does it feel to have only appeared once so far?

Yamaki: i don't really care. I only appear in the actual show a little bit.

Crazy:well now yamaki has given me the cold shoulder on with the fic.

Crazy does not own digimon.

* * *

Memories of a legend

Ryo lay on the bed listening to the world around him. He heard Monodramon snoring not far away and Knightmon patrolling the corridors. It was a rarity in itself for Ryo to fell the need to rest. He just traveled the digital world with his partner seeking fight after fight but deep down he knew he was just running away from a bigger fight. It at least explained why he never feared battle. 'I've tried fighting, but it always ends the same. I always lose my friends, to him or to my own stupidity. Everyone around me suffers. I thought it was over when I ended up in this world but then those two came along, they changed everything.'

He looked over at his partner glad that he was once again in his rookie form. It also annoyed him because it gave him time to think and he hated it he just wished he could be caught up in combat so that he didn't have to deal with these things. "man." he sighed as his mind turned over how he'd gotten to this point in life. To think that this had started with a yes or no question. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts. All his attempts to end his battles had utterly failed.

'I guess I've just got to live with it, after all at least I get to have an adventure.' he thought as sleep continued to escape his grasp. Not for the first time he found himself telling himself. 'bare it, just a few more hours.' but it felt much longer ever time due to the stress of the memories that barraged him. It was constant and with it always came the same lack of sleep. Not that it mattered if he slept or not in the digital world. He thought back to the place where it had begun for him. That room in another world, it used to be his room. He wonder what had happened to his old home as he once again failed to find the sleep he sought.

He sat up on the bed and took a look around him. This room was just as it always was, desolate free of decorations. He remembered when he'd first found this place and battled Knightmon for the right to stay and rest. It had been a brutal fight and neither side seemed to be gaining the upper hand. The two ultimates did near endless battle that day. It only came to an end when Cybadramon managed to peel away Knightmon's chest plate revealing his vulnerable core.

Ryo ground his teeth at the memories as he endured the hours of torturous rest. It was relentless like every night he rest. 'why do I rest' he asked himself once again as the pain flowed through him. He looked towards one of the windows and his escape appeared. Daylight suddenly shone through the window and Ryo leapt up to welcome it. It was his escape from the past, but then again it wasn't. At least not this time, this time he felt direction. Direction was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He looked down at his d-arc. "It is time. Monodramon get up." he spoke to the small dragon like digimon. Upon hearing his partners words Monodramon shot up doing a somersault for effect and landed by his side. "All better Ryo." he spoke in his calm voice that was a stark contrast to how Cybadramon would speak on rare occasions. "good. We have business to attend to." Ryo was grinning the same old grin. A simple lie to the world.

"Ryo where are we going?" asked Monodramon not quite sure if whatever Ryo had planed was a good thing or not. Ryo gave no reply he just started walking. Monodrmon dashed to catch up. "Ryo?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice. Ryo ignored this and continued to just walk. Monodramon was rather used to Ryo just going silent, it happened quite a lot but it still pissed him off. Frowning Monodramon followed Ryo quietly trying to ignore the agitating twitch that was forming on his face.

The two walked in silence as the scenery went by. They just continued to walk, Ryo dreading what he'd find and Monodramon wondering where the heck they were going. 'where the heck are we going? There is nothing in that direction. It's just a digital wasteland beyond this point.' Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. "Monodramon do you remember when we first came to this place?" Monodramon looked around for anything familiar but it all seemed new to him. "no I don't think so."

Ryo released a sad sigh. "well it's very different then when we first came here or even the last time we were here. This place used to be a forest. At the centre was a giant tree that you couldn't see the lower branches. That's just how big it was." Ryo paused to let out a deep sigh. "Do you remember that huge mess we got into about three or four years ago?" at this Monodramon looked up at him strangely in remembrance and sorrow. "This … this is where we met that person for the first time isn't it Ryo." spoke the dragon like digimon. Ryo just nodded and continued to walk in the direction that he'd been going before he'd paused. Monodramon followed loyally as always.

After a few more minutes of tiresome walking Ryo spoke up again as a large temple like structure came into view. "that was built in honour of Egalimon." Ryo chuckled slightly. It wasn't a humours chuckle but rather an ironic one. "you know I always thought that digidesians were supposed to save the world and be noble and all of that stuff. The one thing I never expected was for some one like that person to come along and wage war with the digital world." Ryo came to a stop in front of the ancient styled temple. "Ryo you know just as well as I do that the traitor had plenty of reason to do that." Monodramon's words flowed as did his memories upon returning to this place. "well we fought by his side didn't we?" laughed Ryo dryly empty of any true emotion.

The duo walked forwards into the temple with similar yet totally different thoughts. 'well it's time to find out the whole story.' thought Monodramon as they approached the central room of the temple. On one of the walls rested a stone tablet. 'well I guess it time for me to face my past.' the legendary tamer thought as he began to tell his story to Monodramon.

Flashback

Ryo watched in amazement as the giant dark digital god dropped and crumpled into a heap. He'd thought that this part of his life was over years ago when Millenniummon had been absorbed by his partner. Sadly that didn't work out to well and Ryo felt dizziness overtake him as Cybadramon crashed down beside him. The pair watched as their ultimate enemy disappeared into data shards before they dropped into sleep.

End flashback

"what the hell does that have to do with the traitor?" growled Monodramon in irritation. "Just let me tell the story would ya." replied Ryo before continuing. "as I was saying we'd just beaten him again and we fell unconscious. When we came to we were in a huge forest."

Flashback

Ryo opened his eye's to look around him. It wasn't a big surprise to find that he was no longer at the battle field. Things like this happened all the time to him but what happened next was a much rarer occurrence. Considering that this was the first time it had happened. Just like that. "wham." something or if he wasn't mistaken something's had just fallen out of the sky and landed right on him. Afterwards he just lay there for a while dased trying to descren the conversation that the things that had fallen on him were having.

"You are such an idiot. Just jumping into the way like that. Now look where we are." ranted a female human voice. At this Ryo looked up and saw Two people he'd never forget, the first a girl with fiery red hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail. "Aw come on Rika don't get like that. How was I supposed to know that there'd be another world under the soccer posts." spoke the second person who would be etched into Ryo's memory the boy that was more often than not referred to as the traitor.

* * *

Crazy: well hope you liked it. the next chapter will not be back into the main action but it's really reliant.

Egalimon: so when do i show up?

Crazy: not until the end of the main fic sorry. (trust me that'll be interesting.)

Egalimon: that is such a bummer.

Crazy: don't worry you'll be in the spin off.


	2. Ch 2 'traitor'

Crazy: its finaly here, the second chapter in my first war fic.

Hazard: this is a war fic. i thought it was a digimon fic.

Crazy: it is, it's a digital war. now this fic is my shortest at the moment so it'll need some attention to get going

Hazard: If you weren't a lazy shit it'd been double this lenght months ago.

Crazy: oh well on with the fic.

* * *

'Traitor'

Monodramon looked at Ryo expectantly but the legendary tamer was doing one of his annoying habits. This was to stop mid sentence when he was talking. Not that it mattered much considering the small amount of conversation that went on between them normally. Half of the time when Ryo spoke it was to himself and not his partner. "Oi Ryo come on, Don't go and stop telling that story."

Ryo blinked once, twice and thrice before he snapped to attention due to Monodramon's words. It was odd how used he was become to the silent brooding Cybadramon. This was somewhat of a saddening fact to him. He and his partner hardly ever spoke but come to think of that he had a story to tell and a bloody complicated one at that.. "Ah, well where was i? Right those two had landed on me . After they finally stopped arguing, actually when the girl stopped shouting at the boy they notice that they'd landed on me."

Flashback

Ryo was glad that once again he wasn't dead. This could be mainly contributed to the way the digital world worked, but none the less he far from enjoyed being crushed by people falling from the sky. He just lay still recovering from the pain while the girl and the boy argued about who's fault it was that they were there. 'No she's just shouting at him. Poor guy.'

He slowly wedged himself into sitting position to get a decent look at his assailants. When he saw the girl, he didn't even have to think to work out what kind of person she portrayed herself to be but he'd learnt the hard way to look underneath the underneath. The girl at first glance was a bold, tomboyish, arrogant, fiery redhead. She had violet eyes that screamed 'I'm going to bloody kill you.' but he could be wrong. The boy was the one he often referred to as the traitor these days but back then he looked far from the tyrannical, bastard he'd become.

He did find the conversation between the two rather amusing though. the girl despite her age had quite a rich and colourful vocabulary that she wasn't afraid to show off. "You moronic ass! Just what in fucks sake were you trying to do! Barging into me like a buggering, douche baggy fagot!"

He had to admit that the girl could shout but it was obvious that the boy was hopelessly overcome with fear. He felt some what sorry for the boy but the whole thing was just way too funny. The boy gulped before trying to respond which the girl hardly noticed. "Aaa, Rika, the thing is. well I was, actually trying to get to the, strange light behind you."

The girl, Rika wasn't buying it, not that Ryo thought she'd pay, pay money for anything from the boy but all the same she didn't believe him. Ryo had to seriously agree with how Rika responded to the boy's claim. "Now shut it 'Traitor.' Even your not enough of an idiot to rush towards strange lights. Look at all the movies, weird lights are usually a bad thing."

Ryo was having trouble stopping himself from laughing at 'Traitor's' situation but something changed the atmosphere altogether. 'Traitor' was looking Rika in the eyes. his eyes full of determination and purpose. His next words would carve this story into the history of the digital world. "My sister fell through one of those lights and I'll do whatever it takes to find her and take her home."

Ryo decided it was about time he introduced himself and Monodramon who was now stirring from his slumber. Ryo stood up and stretched himself while Rika bit her lower lip with a look that was somewhere between being insulted and shame. Ryo decided that this silence was perfect for introducing himself and Monodramon, only. "Hey there, I haven't seen any humans around these parts other than Ryo." Monodramon had beaten him to the mark.

"Monodramon you just ruined the whole scene. Sorry about that. Hi I'm Ryo and this is Monodramon." As Ryo said this he could swear that Rika's eyes said 'I will kill you.'

'Traitor was the one who replied first. Much more politely than most people who currently had a missing sister but Ryo was to learn just how two-sided 'Traitor ' was. "Oh, Hi my name is 'Traitor' and this lovely girl beside me is Rika. Did you fall through one of those weird lights too." He then saw Monodramon. "Wow. Is this a real digimon? Is it really?"

Rika while not a big digimon fan but she'd seen bits and pieces of the show, card game and other merchandise. The creature before her was too strange to be anything else and so it clicked in her head where they were. One place that spelt trouble. "Wait if that's a real digimon, does that mean that we're in the digital world?"

And we have a winner. Rika has won the grand prize of knowing that she's screwed.. That was the basics of it but Ryo for some reason felt the need to help them. It was kind of stupid. After all he didn't know if he could trust them. He only trusted one person, Takeru Takaishi. These two had something about them that seemed trustworthy. "Yes this is the digital world. Now if your here that means that the digital world has summoned you. First thing first, your screwed if you don't have partner."

As if to personify his words there was a loud roar a few hundred meters away and he could clearly make out the Tyranamon that was moving towards them, it looked hungry. 'Traitor' said a cliché amongst digidistained. "Run."

The three humans and one digimon weren't about to argue with that logic and they were off, running as fast as their legs could carry them . It was a mad dash through the forest with pure luck as the only reason Rika and 'Traitor hadn't tripped yet but for Ryo this was part of everyday life once, now it looked to be that way again. 'Just our luck, when we should be celebrating victory, were running for our lives. Just great.'

Sadly 'Traitor's' luck ran out and he caught his foot on a tree root. His boy toppled forwards and onto the ground, it was fatal. At least it would have been if not for what happened next. To say what happened was strange would be an under understatement.

To begin with the scene was sad to Ryo but he knew he couldn't do anything. Monodramon was unable to fight seeing as he could barely run from a fight. He saw Rika turning to try and help him. She'd hate him for it but he couldn't let her stop. He grabbed her around the waist and continued running with the angry girl struggling on his shoulder. Ryo's body had been conditioned from surviving in the digital world not to motion that his data was strengthened . He took a very quick glance behind himself just in time to see the fireball that was about to incinerate 'Traitor'. Sadly not all digidistained made it out alive but moments later a bright 'coloured light' burst forth in front of 'Traitor.'

The flames split on either side of him. Now in Ryo's eyes everything had changed, because he saw what was inside 'the light'. He more saw a silhouette than what it really was. It's body was sleek and elegant, it had four legs which seemed to have bird like claws, on it's head there appeared to be a beak and on it's back a pair of wings. It looked to be just bigger than your average house cat.

Ryo stopped and turned around to see what was going on. He'd not gotten a view yet but could guess that it wouldn't be pretty. He saw 'Traitor' just standing there in shock. Then again it wasn't everyday where there was a flash of light then a digimon is in front of you. It was something that Ryo had never seen. "That's weird."

As the light faded the form of the four legged bird. it wasn't a digimon that Ryo knew of which meant that it was either a new species, it was one of the forgotten species or it was one of the few he didn't know. Its feathers were brown-red with the feathers under the wing being white, its claws were blood red and its beak golden. Its eyes were fascinating forming the yin, yang symbol without the dots. The line down the centre was black while the outside side of each eye was red with the inside being blue.

It seemed to examine itself curiously as if it didn't understand its body. It looked at each joint when it moved it, it was as if it was trying to learn to walk in twenty seconds. It turned its eye on its wings flapped them once and then its eyes turned on the towering red and black dinosaur digimon.

It clicked it's beak and hissed in aggression towards the Tyranamon. Ryo could hardly believe his eyes, this newborn rookie was ready to fight a champion. There couldn't be many reasons for this fight, why was it standing off against a Tyranamon. 'Its standing between 'traitor' and the Tyranamon. That on the ground beside him. A digivice.'

The digivice was the same as what the original digidistained had. There was something very off about it, it was a pure 'colour' colour. "That digimon is his partner now."

The four legged bird digimon dashed forward. the Tyranamon blasted a fireball down, its searing heat destroying the forest around it. the younger digimon leapt up attempting to get over the fireball but the explosion appeared to catch it. The Tyranamon foolishly roared in victory. it never saw the young digimon coming to kill it.

Thee rookie was a natural fighter, talented agile, fast and definitely smart. Now all it needed was strength. Depending on that on factor this fight could go either way and Ryo knew just how hard a Tyranamon's skin is. it took a shit load for a rookie to pierce it. If Monodramon wasn't so tired he'd be out there trying to take the ugly red dino down. "If it were me , that ugly red dino shit would be dead already."

The young rookie had caught the force of the explosion with its wings souring up rapidly towards the Tyranamon's right eye, it flapped once again propelling itself forwards, front claws crossed and with a shout it struck.

"Flaring Claws"

Its claws ignited, bright orange flames leapt off of its claws. it slashed with its front claws, tearing and igniting its much more delicate eye. Much to Ryo's amazement the force of the blow totally knocked the Tyranamon over.

The Tyranamon seemed incapable of moving or at least getting up. as it struggled to stand the bird digimon rose flap by flap. it went further and further up until the Tyranamon was on its feet but still ditzy. it dropped straight down like a stone. its screech drilled into all who watched.

"Hot Bolt"

The bird digimon's whole body suddenly turned a glowing red, like metal being heated. it hit the Tyranamon directly in the head and data sprayed through the air only to be followed by a wave of intense heat and a shockwave through the ground. the data suddenly rushed back towards the bird digimon, infusing into its body.

It wobbly climbed out of the crater, panting from exhausting all of its energy gone. it limped forwards until it fell down beside 'traitor.' the two looked at each other for a few moments before 'traitor' placed his right hand on the bird digimon's right claw. This show of trust confirmed everything that Ryo had theorised. this digimon was 'traitor's' partner, now and forever. the young digimon's words also helped. "Tamer."

Then something happened that Ryo had never seen, despite all of his experiences in the digital world. it was the beginning of the end. For power without limit was very, very dangerous. 'Traitor' set everything off. "Egalimon?"

End flashback

Monodramon personally didn't remember this but he definitely trusted what Ryo said but the name of the second attack that Egalimon used disturbed him greatly. "Ryo did you say the attack Egalimon used was called Hot Bolt?"

Ryo nodded in agreement. It was that attack that had alerted him of the threat still to come. He looked at Monodramon sadly. "Yes that's the attack he used. You know just as well as I do. only we know of its existence.

* * *

Crazy: Yes I've done everything i can to stop you from identifying 'traitor' but if you can figure it out tell me.

Hazard: you know if you look at both story's it's really simple.

Crazy: well maybe, Egalimon.

Egalimon: Read & Review.

Crazy: still more to come.


End file.
